


Just an Etude

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Acting, Drabble, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: “I love you just the way you are, so please don’t ever change.”Tasuku wondered how that came out so naturally from him to Homare.Written for A3! Rarepair Week Day 3Prompt: One's Strength
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Takatoo Tasuku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Just an Etude

"I love you just the way you are," Tasuku said with a pair of pleading eyes, "so please don't ever change."

It was just an etude, Tasuku swore, yet everything came out so naturally.

Homare smiled. "Oho, have you changed your mind about me?"

Homare hardly ever gave a second thought about his words; honestly, Tasuku thought it was a strength instead of a flaw. Life would've been easier if he'd been less conscious about his word choice.

 _"I wish I can be a little like you,"_ Tasuku wanted to say, but he ended up saying, "It's just an etude."


End file.
